


金玉良缘

by micchi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: Bucky要和Steve离婚。





	1. Chapter 1

上东区的小王子Bucky Barnes离婚了。

这条消息如同一枚氢弹般在曼哈顿社交界炸裂，这不能怪人们太过八卦，与某些糜烂的上流社会欧米茄截然不同，Bucky Barnes是那种理想中的真正的世家子弟。他的祖父老Barnes在二战时通过纺织生意起家，到他父亲George这一代就已经积累起了惊人的财富。就算追溯欧洲来渡的先祖，Bucky也算是一位真正的蓝血贵族。他一辈子住在曼哈顿岛上，从来没有拿过比银勺子更重的东西。可就是这样一位金尊玉贵的小王子偏偏不走寻常路线，高中毕业后让人跌破眼镜地去参了军。事实证明Bucky Barnes有的不只是家族的金钱与容貌，他从最底层做起，升到中士，上了一次前线，为了救一整个排而受伤、拿了一枚紫心勋章后因后遗症而荣誉退伍。那之后他回到了一个上流社会欧米茄的轨迹上，读常青藤大学、进华尔街，一路顺风顺水，没有毒品，没有夜店，没有荒唐的派对，夸张点说因为他曼哈顿好多狗仔都濒临失业了。然而事实又一次证明，平常不搞事的人，一搞事就必然是大事。洁身自好、从无绯闻的小Barnes居然在二十六岁那年被拍到与一个金发壮汉在对方位于布鲁克林的小公寓阳台上拥吻，且对方还不是他从出生时就指定好的准未婚夫。对于其他名流来说这压根不算什么大事，毕竟性爱录像带都在互联网上广泛流传了不是吗？可对于Bucky Barnes来说这可是天大的丑闻，要知道这位金光闪闪的曼哈顿小王子虽然从小在相机下长大，却连一张稍微不体面的照片都没有过呢。狗仔们像是苍蝇见了血，一窝蜂地扑上去，把这个摘下最耀眼的那株玫瑰花的阿尔法扒得底朝天，然而让他们失望的是这个阿尔法除了相对而言实在太过贫穷、并非出身世家之外没有任何劲爆丑闻。正相反，他是那种优秀到足够让人忽略他与Barnes家的巨大差距的阿尔法。阿尔法名叫Steve，Steve Rogers中校，光荣退伍，来自纽约布鲁克林区，爱尔兰移民后代，比Bucky大十岁，家中世代从军，Steve本人也上过前线，至于他是否与Bucky Barnes在军中结缘就不可考了，毕竟狗仔们还没有神出鬼没到能够调查两人的服役记录。即使如此谣言仍是传得满天飞，在这些谣言中，Steve成了个想要飞上枝头变凤凰的软饭男，更有不堪入耳的报道声称那位曼哈顿小王子已经怀孕、不得不先上车后补票。

整件事最终没有发展成丑闻，是因为Barnes家公布了一张订婚照片，登在纽约时报第六版黄金篇幅，照片中Bucky与Steve两个人并肩走在一条林荫道上，手牵手，Bucky穿着一条米色长裤和一件淡粉色的衬衫，肩膀上披了一件羊毛衫，正在低头微笑。他身旁的Steve则穿着一件普普通通的蓝色衬衣，紧绷的袖子和胸口毫不吝啬地展示着阿尔法强有力的肌肉，让人忽略了这件衬衣说不定仅仅价值二十块、来自于Target超市。Steve也在笑，高清像素画面下两个人脸上都带着淡淡的红晕，手指并拢，两枚订婚戒指相辅相成，看起来就算这个世界走到末日他们也不会松开手。媒体，博客，社交网络陷入了一阵短暂的疯狂，声称这是本世纪以来最完美的跨阶级爱情。人们忘记了两个人之间的差异，年龄与家世忽然不算什么，来自曼哈顿的王子和来自布鲁克林的骑士相爱了，Bucky和Steve相爱了，仅此而已。比起这场轰轰烈烈的订婚，半年后他们在汉普顿的私密婚礼反而显得平淡多了。

可惜再美好的童话故事都会走到结局，王子和骑士不见得就能幸福快乐一生。世纪婚约两年后，有媒体拍到Barnes小王子深夜离开他与Steve的花园大道公寓，搬进了Barnes家族名下的另一栋上东区豪宅，再也没有回到花园大道。媒体纷纷报道两人之间的协议离婚，社交网络上满是各种偷拍，有Steve无精打采地进出花园大道公寓，也有Barnes神色憔悴地进出自己的公寓豪宅。一时之间流言纷纷，比起当初订婚时的风波有过之无不及，就差没刊登他们的离婚协议了。离婚风波尚未平息，某个周六傍晚，Bucky从自己的卧室居高临下地侦查楼下的形式。狗仔们四处埋伏，Bucky和他们斗智斗勇了许多年，已经非常习惯应付他们，但现在的他一点心情都没有。他已经在这栋公寓里蜗居了将近一周，离婚的消息曝光后Barnes家的公关要求他尽量减少外出，但一个人能在公寓里做的事情也就那么多样，更何况Bucky还是出了名的喜欢交际。他快要憋疯了，待在小公寓里无事可做，每一天他都要使出浑身解数控制自己别去想Steve、别给他打电话、别去闻自己离开家门时“不小心”打包的一件属于Steve的衬衫。这个傍晚Bucky忍无可忍，就算不能出去透透气，他总能去“俱乐部”放松片刻，去他的，Bucky想，他刚被离婚，身心受创，值得这点安慰。Bucky在乔装打扮躲避狗仔方面经验丰富，他买通公寓门童换上自己的衣服在公寓大门前吸引狗仔注意，本人则换上休闲夹克与牛仔裤，偷偷溜进地下通道，当狗仔们发现围错了人时，上东区小王子早已经驾驶着自己心爱的机车轰鸣而去，留下一个媒体后来形容为“伤心欲绝”的背影。

Bucky在中央大道与六十一街停下，有门童过来替他泊车，吉列波俱乐部四周没有狗仔，Bucky终于得到了一点清净。他打量了一眼俱乐部入口的深蓝色雨棚和上面的烫金大字，门童们早就殷勤地替他打开了门，Bucky结婚前就是吉列波的常客，不需要验证会员卡，刷脸就可以进入。他走进了俱乐部，沿着安静的走廊来到贵宾室，跌坐进柔软的真皮沙发中，这才舒了一口气。即使在以各类私家上流俱乐部而闻名的曼哈顿，吉列波的入会条件也算是数一数二的苛刻。首先这家俱乐部仅限欧米茄加入，并严格执行会员引荐制度，其次，这位欧米茄必须身价超群，最后，仅有过人的家世背景并不足以拿到入会邀请，这位欧米茄本人必须有一定的实力，证明自己并非徒有其表的花瓶，才有可能得到会员们的青睐。这些制度源于百年前的俱乐部创始人Jack Benjamin，曼哈顿上东区的第一位社交王子。百年前，特立独行的Jack Benjamin认为要争取独立自主，欧米茄们就一定要力争上游、打破传统，并尽量掌握权力。Bucky本人由于家世外表出众，成绩优异，军功显赫，才在大学期间收到了入会的邀请。眼下他百无聊赖地打量着墙壁上第一任会长Jack Benjamin的肖像和照片，大家都说Bucky和Jack很像，Bucky自己倒不觉得。他不想用手机，不想看到网上被传得乱七八糟的离婚闹剧，也不想看到新闻报道中神色憔悴的Steve。他就那么坐着，服务生给他送来一杯酒，他接过去一口喝干。这一整天他都没怎么吃东西，酒水入喉，很快就在他空洞洞的胃里点起了一把火焰。他的脸变得很红，手指头玩着空空的酒杯，把杯子里剩的一点儿冰块倒进嘴巴里咀嚼。

“真粗鲁。”Bucky听到有人在他背后说，语气中与其说是嘲讽，还不如说是纯粹的抱怨。

“Loki。”Bucky没精打采地打招呼，在他身后的正是吉列波现任会长，Loki Laufeyson。Loki如往常一样西装革履，从头到脚一丝不苟，手里拎着一把手杖，手杖头部嵌着他的家徽。他是Bucky入会的引荐人之一，来自一个古老的欧洲世家，Loki本人身上有从父母双方继承的若干爵位，有人说他其实是为了逃婚才跑到新大陆来的，不然像他这样的旧世家子弟怎么会甘愿忍受美国这块“毫无文化底蕴可言”的土地？

“你看起来可悲到了极点，简直丢光了吉列波的颜面。”Loki毫不客气地指责，Bucky不能怪他，在吉列波，引荐人对自己挑选的会员必须全权负责，Bucky闹出这么大的风波，Loki不免也要承担些责任，这对好面子的Loki来说不能不算是个打击。平日里Bucky乐得对Loki的倒霉局面幸灾乐祸、落井下石，到现在始作俑者是他自己，情况就不那么乐观了。他又要了一杯酒，这次不敢那么豪迈，而是小口抿着：“情况也没那么糟……我们只是暂时分居，还没有正式离婚……”

“我们都知道在曼哈顿，分居就意味着离婚。”Loki毫不留情面地说，“坦白说我不在乎，不过俱乐部不需要太多负面关注，所以我建议你快刀斩乱麻，无论是复合还是离婚，最好快点解决。”

Bucky可怜巴巴地晃着自己的酒杯，看着里面的冰块滚来滚去，那双又大又圆、总是带着笑意的眼睛因酒意显得迷蒙：“我也很想啊，可这事说起来比做起来容易多了。”

“真不敢相信我要负责这些，”Loki终于也在沙发上坐下，解开自己西装前的纽扣，“你是签了什么条件苛刻的婚前协议了吗？”

Bucky把脸埋进手心，似乎很怕惹恼自己这位研习法律的引荐人：“我们没有签婚前协议……”他声若蚊蝇，唯恐Loki用那根手杖砸碎他的脑袋。Loki哽住了，看样子已经被Bucky气得微型心脏病发作：“你说什么？你再说一遍？”

Bucky觉得十分委屈，他和Steve迅速完成恋爱订婚结婚一条龙，他那时候迷Steve迷得要死要活，哪里还剩下半个脑细胞考虑婚前协议？别说Bucky了，就连他阅人无数的父母都一致认为Steve是全曼哈顿、不，全纽约乃至整个东海岸最好的阿尔法，他那么英俊温柔，从来不乱发脾气，按时报税，踏实做人，没有半点黑点，完美得简直让人怀疑他是个机器人。光是看看他那对蓝宝石一样的眼睛，Bucky就将从小到大受到的所有精英教育忘记得一干二净，在Steve的目光注视下，别提什么婚前协议，Bucky能记得如何呼吸都已经很了不起了。当初他一头扎进这段感情，干柴烈火，根本无法熄灭，现在他要为此付出代价了。Bucky悲惨地趴在沙发扶手上，手指头拨弄着半空的酒杯，他有点醉了，连日不规律的饮食和睡眠失调让他因为半杯威士忌而酒醉，这真是一个天大的笑话。Bucky把杯子里的残酒喝光，随手将杯子丢到一边，把自己的脑袋埋进手臂里。他需要再多一点酒精，也许那样他就能鼓起勇气说服Steve签下离婚文件了。Bucky想起了自己离家的那天，他草草收拾了几件随身衣物，把离婚协议丢到Steve面前，头也不回地冲出了他们的公寓。Steve当时脸色铁青，双手防备地插在怀里，肌肉紧绷，空气里都是阿尔法信息素的味道，浓郁的费洛蒙在叫嚣着愤怒两个字，让Bucky瑟瑟发抖。Bucky知道如果是个普通的阿尔法气成那样一定会动手，但Steve可不是普通的人，他的道德标准高得吓人，自控力更是可怕，他是绝对不会对Bucky出手的。也许这才是症结所在，Bucky沮丧地想，Steve有他自己的世界，而Bucky永远融不进去。恋爱时的吸引力让他忽略了两个人之间本来天差地别，要是他把花在哄Steve同意婚前性行为的时间分出一点来思考两人之间的差距，事情又怎么会走到今天这个地步？Bucky又灌下好几杯烈酒，最终Loki忍着头痛把杯子从他手里拿开：“你这是在浪费好酒。”

“才不……呃，我还能喝更多！”Bucky憨态可掬地笑，手脚并用地往Loki身上缠，他一喝醉就会变得非常渴望拥抱，因此俱乐部的人很少准许他喝醉。Loki毕竟不是他的保姆，不能分秒不错地盯着他，一个疏神，Bucky已经像树袋熊一样缠上了他。

“你喝了多少？”Loki嫌弃地把Bucky从身上扒下来，“好了，你也闹够了，你该回家了。”

Bucky才不听他的，只管磨蹭Loki颈侧的腺体：“你真好闻，”他傻乎乎地笑，“特别香。”

Loki忽然发现自己非常想念伦敦，他耐着性子把Bucky推开：“好了好了，你真的该走了，我已经叫人来接你了，到门厅去等着。”他挥了挥手，有一位保安走过来架住Bucky走向大门外，Bucky还挣扎着不肯放开Loki的西装外套，甚至把他的扣子都扯掉了一个，那场面实在不怎么雅观。那之后Bucky就断片了，当他再恢复了一点意识时，他发现自己正在经历一场平生未曾有过的强烈性高潮。

在遇到Steve之前，Bucky没有什么性经验，Steve是他第一个也是唯一一个真枪实弹的性爱对象。Steve曾对Bucky坦白自己也没有太多经历，据他说他少年时身体孱弱，对异性来说毫无吸引力，而成年后又忙于军旅生涯，极少与人约会。他与Bucky之间的第一次堪称灾难，两个人勉强知道一点理论知识，实践起来才发现色情文学与影像中的场景与现实真是半点关系也没有，两个老处男使尽浑身解数，好不容易完成了初夜。那之后经过一整个蜜月期的磨合，他们才变得熟练起来，至少不会尴尬得不知道在连接时把手放在哪里了。Steve很温柔，非常顾忌Bucky的感受，完全忽视他的欧米茄身高六英尺、结实强壮，甚至胜于一般的阿尔法这个事实，把他当成一朵脆弱的小花对待。Bucky一直认为他与Steve之间的性爱算得上是愉悦，但传说中欧米茄们独享的翻天覆地的高潮？对不起，从来没有体验过。现在，Bucky正体验着一场前所未有的粗暴性爱，一个强壮的阿尔法把他钉在床上，两只有力的大手从后面紧抓着他的腰，一下比一下用力地撞进他的身体，粗大的阴茎将他可怜的小屁股填得满满当当，还在不断深入，似乎想要挤入他体内深处。Bucky舒爽得想要尖叫，他可能一直在尖叫，不然为什么他的嗓子肿痛、只能发出一些嘶哑的呻吟？他咬着手腕，欧米茄的本能接管了身体，他无法克制自己回应对方的冲刺，他被Steve勉强肏开的身体还是第一次承受这样狂风暴雨般的激情。Bucky一直没有意识到，作为一个成熟的欧米茄，他其实一直在经历性压抑，而现在这股压抑已久的激情被身后的阿尔法激发出来，他完全失去了对自己的控制，满脑子只想要更多。他醉得太厉害，无法辨别时间、空间、对方的气味，脑海中仿佛有烟火接连不断地爆炸，极度的快感从下半身爆裂，带着他不断地攀爬，他在惊涛骇浪中盘旋上升，阿尔法有力的大手紧抓着他的屁股，一波又一波的律动将最后一点高潮榨出他体内，朦胧中他听到自己沙哑的声音哭着叫Steve的名字，他真希望现在带给他这灭顶般快感的人就是他的阿尔法。身后的阿尔法停顿了片刻，握着他腰臀的手也稍微放松了一一些，Bucky发出一声不满的咕哝，随后那个阿尔法就把他的肩膀压低、抬起他的屁股，又结结实实地肏了他一顿。最终Bucky再次昏倒，这次是由于过度的性快感。可惜性高潮不能治愈宿醉后的头痛，第二天早上Bucky醒来时，觉得整个房间都在旋转，他的身体脱了力，一动也不能动，只能眨巴着眼睛，看着屋顶天花板上的吊灯。过了大概十分钟，他才觉得没那么恶心了，他试着坐起来，立刻就感觉到两条腿之间黏糊糊的东西，屁股深处的疼痛毫不留情地将他拉回现实：他喝醉了，和一个陌生的阿尔法来了一场一夜情，而且得到了同Steve在一起时从未有过的强烈高潮，他和Steve仅仅是分居，他们还没有正式离婚。

上帝啊，我干了什么。Bucky慌乱地想，他的心脏停摆，口干舌燥，头疼得好像要炸开了。

“喔，你醒了？”窗边站着一位高大的阿尔法，正在系自己衬衫的袖口，他的衬衫随便地挂在身上，露出结实的胸膛和精壮的腹肌，上头有几条可疑的指甲划痕。阿尔法的黑头发修剪成当下最时髦的款式，西西里风情十足的眼睛紧盯着Bucky，“醒了就起床。”

喔，上帝啊，说真的，我他妈到底干了什么？Bucky现在彻底绝望了，好吧，也许他睡的不是一个陌生的阿尔法，可说真的，在与现任丈夫分手进行时的情况下睡了前未婚夫？我们说什么来着？从来不搞事的人，一搞事就会搞出一件大事。

“Brock……你为什么会在这儿？”Bucky重新倒回床单里，用毯子蒙住自己的脸，他想把自己勒死，要是他还剩下一点力气的话他真的会的。

“Loki叫我去吉列波接你，我怎么知道会搞成这样？”Brock Rumlow，Bucky的前任未婚夫，曼哈顿黄金土地上又一个传奇家庭中走出来的阿尔法继承人，终于扣好了自己不听话的袖口，走到床边低头对Bucky笑，露出一口雪白的牙齿，“说实话，我也没想到你这么……饥渴。”


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky和Rumlow之间的故事写成一部言情小说，绝对卖座畅销：青梅竹马，家世显赫，年长英俊的阿尔法与年轻漂亮的欧米茄之间的故事总是能引人绮思的。可惜他们之间实在是没有一点浪漫成分，Bucky十八岁高中毕业那一年与比他年长得多的Rumlow达成了一个协议：他们会反抗到底，绝对不会结婚。Rumlow家与Barnes家算是世交，这个家族来自西西里岛，一战后随着移民大潮来到美国，Rumlow精明强干的祖父在禁酒令盛行时靠走私发家，后来又涉足赌场与高利贷，Rumlow的父亲年轻时还有过唐的称号，到他这一代才算是彻底洗白。老Barnes是个念旧的人，Rumlow父亲活着的时候与他交好，他也算是看着Rumlow长大，知道这个阿尔法虽然桀骜不羁，但本性不坏，不会亏待自己的儿子。可惜现代社会的婚姻早就不听父母之命媒灼之言了，Bucky远远没有准备好结婚，Rumlow则压根就不是结婚的类型。到现在Bucky都记得与Rumlow达成协议时他对自己说过的话：“第一，我给你换过尿布，操你就像操我的亲弟弟。第二，这世界这么大，我可不会蠢到用一张婚纸拴住自己。”

Bucky当时朝他丢了一个抱枕：“滚！”上东区小王子佯作愤怒实际欣慰地说，“老子第一次见到你时都三岁了，根本没穿尿布！”

Bucky是独子，他很高兴成长过程中有Rumlow这样一个兄长。他不但与出身曼哈顿世家的显贵们截然不同，更打心眼里看不起他们的信仰与传统，虽然不至于违法乱纪，但也尽情做过了二世祖们想都不敢想的疯狂勾当。对于年幼的Bucky来说，有个肯在他成年前就给他买烟买酒、带他去值得怀疑的俱乐部见世面的兄长是一件很酷的事情，可也正是因为如此，他对Rumlow实在没有兴致，对方对他也一样。倒不是说他们魅力不足，他们是站在进化论顶级的阿尔法与欧米加，家世出众，外表超群，想与他们约会的人选可以从曼哈顿排到新泽西，但他们就是对彼此不来电。把话说开后Bucky就愉快地偷跑去报名参军，一跑就是好几年，等他再回到曼哈顿时，他长大了，按部就班地读大学，找工作，开始学着在曼哈顿这个小小的岛屿上凭自己的实力立足，有一天他觉得自己似乎准备好要与谁安定下来，然后他就遇见了Steve。坦白说Bucky从来没有考虑过与Rumlow的可能性，当然他也没想过与Rumlow做爱会这么爽。拜托，他又不是Loki，谁会没事幻想与自己的哥哥上床？Bucky拒绝起床，他喝了一杯水，忍住头痛，坐在床上发呆，Rumlow已经穿好了衬衫，拿了一条领带走到Bucky面前：“过来，给我戴上。”

 

Bucky翻了个白眼，他以为他们这是在演什么戏码？新婚燕尔吗？他气呼呼地瞪着Rumlow，想说他是个趁人之危的小人，接着他便看出了一些蹊跷：Rumlow身上那件衬衫颜色太活泼，上臂的尺寸太紧绷，那根本是自己的衬衫：“你不能穿我的衣服出门，”Bucky毫无力度地说，“这等于在昭告天下我们睡了。”

Rumlow笑嘻嘻地把领带塞进Bucky手里，抬头等他给自己戴上：“我也不想穿你这个小混蛋的衣服，但你吐了我一身，要是我光着出门，影响肯定更糟。对了，你欠我干洗费。”

Bucky无精打采地用被子把自己裹成团，挣扎着跪坐起来给Rumlow打领带。这事情他已经做过许多次了，非常熟练——他成年舞会是Rumlow带他参加的，为了学会打领带，他用Rumlow练习过无数次。他很快替Rumlow打好了领带，然后又滚回床上。Rumlow熟门熟路地到他的浴室里找了一条毛巾丢给他：“起床，去洗澡，我要带你出门。”

“你最好去死，不然我就掐死你。”Bucky愤恨地说，用枕头把自己的脑袋捂住，他还没有接受自己与Rumlow睡了、还睡得非常爽这个可怕的现实，坦白说他这辈子可能都没办法接受这个事实。

“你可以试试看，如果你还有力气的话。”Rumlow冷哼，“你还有十五分钟准备，快点刷牙洗澡！”

“我今天不出门！”Bucky愤怒地说，他这辈子都不想离开这间公寓了。Rumlow不耐烦地看了看手表：“你他妈以为我想给你当保姆吗？今天是你妈妈的生日！”

“操！”Bucky抬手挡住眼睛，不敢相信自己除了酒后乱性之外居然忘记了妈妈的生日，他从床上跳起来，不顾火辣辣地疼痛的屁股冲进浴室洗漱，等他出来时时间已经过去了十分钟，他看起来还是很糟糕，头发在滴水，黑眼圈严重，他觉不能这样去见自己的母亲，她会为他担心的，最近的绯闻已经很让母亲头痛了，要是母亲看到他这么落魄的样子，Bucky会非常内疚。他对着镜子鼓弄了五分钟，最终宣告放弃，奇迹不会发生的，他没办法在五分钟内把自己变成往日那个风度翩翩的上东区小王子，被他亲手毁了的婚姻也不会再复原，他更没办法让时间倒溯、取消昨夜发生的事情。Bucky套上一套干净的西装，颓废地搓了把脸。

算了，就算他什么都没有了，至少还有钱嘛，Bucky如此想，套上皮鞋，僵尸一样跟着Rumlow走出大门。他太过沮丧，忘记了防范狗仔，Rumlow好死不死地在走出大门的时候搂住他、在他耳边低语：“漂亮男孩，我可不是Rogers那个废物，要是我睡了你，你现在肯定是站不起来的。”

Bucky的脑袋当机了，一个小报记者举着相机对他狂轰滥炸，他在闪光灯里像一头野鹿一样呆滞，等到那个小报记者跑远了，他才转头望向Rumlow：“你说什么？”

“我是说，我们昨晚没睡。”Rumlow无辜地坏笑，从门童手里结果车钥匙，把Bucky塞进车，“我昨天晚上去吉列波接你，你已经走了。Loki说你醉得厉害，我就来你这里看看，结果他妈听到的声音让我想把耳朵割下来。后来我上来看，公寓里只有你一个，你他妈还吐了我一身，对着我又踢又抓，”Rumlow恨恨地说，“你这个小混蛋，我真应该让你被呕吐物呛死。”

Bucky不知道自己是该松一口气呢，还是更加害怕，“那……之前的是Steve？”

“大概吧，你一直叫Rogers的名字，”Rumlow露出一个真情实意被恶心到的表情，“抱歉，那场面我实在听不下去，比听自己父母上床还恶心。”

Bucky现在更慌了，唯一比和Rumlow上床还糟糕的就是和一个完完全全的陌生人上床，他希望昨天晚上的阿尔法是Steve，可他的感官和他体会到的快感正在无情地否决他的希望，况且Steve也没有他那栋公寓的地址，他可不认为自己醉到断片还能带Steve回家。现在他慌到了极点，反而只会对着窗口发呆。Rumlow利落地打了一下方向盘，把车开出上东区，一路向汉普顿进发。路上Bucky的宿醉发作，让他头晕恶心，到后来他干脆睡着了，等他再醒来时，车已经停在了汉普顿豪宅外。Bucky不情不愿地下了车，这儿是他与Steve举行婚礼的地方，就在不到两年前，他们还是那么甜蜜。婚礼是私人性质的，没有任何媒体，只有家人与朋友，非常小型。他记得与Steve手拉着手走过海滩，他们的朋友、战友、家人，把大把大把的玫瑰花瓣丢到他们头上，他与Steve在海浪声中亲吻彼此，发誓珍惜彼此、忠诚彼此，直至死亡将他们分开。那天的天空是那么晴朗，蓝得像是Steve的眼睛，他在那双眼睛中融化了。Steve抱着他，在他耳边小声说“我爱你。”哎，Bucky从回忆中抽离自己，有点委屈地想，老实人说起谎来也那么流畅。

他拖拖拉拉地走进别墅，这里早已经布置整齐，等待着各路名流驾临。Bucky的母亲，Winnifred Barnes女士今年五十出头，相当年轻，此时身着淡色套装，正站在院子中央天鹅造型的喷水池边，对着她心爱的儿子伸出双手。Bucky快步走过去抱住母亲，她身上温馨的香气让他舒服了许多：“妈妈。”他小声说，在母亲的怀抱里化成一个五岁的小男孩儿。

“James，”Winnifred抚摸Bucky有点苍白的脸，不赞成地看着他的黑眼圈，“你没有好好照顾自己。”

这并不是一个问题，当她叫出Bucky的大名“James”时，就意味着她是认真的，尽管她身高不到五尺五寸、十分娇小，但Bucky是绝不敢违背她的，他羞愧地低下了头，“真抱歉，妈妈，我不是故意的，今天是你的生日，我却把一切都搞砸了。”

“也许也没那么差。”Winnifred叹了口气，她的儿子自小乖巧听话，从来不像其他二世祖那样横行霸道、给她惹出什么麻烦。正因如此，她总是不自觉地更溺爱Bucky一些，更何况现在儿子耷拉着肩膀，双眼无神，原本柔顺的头发一团乱，这可怜巴巴的模样，做母亲的怎么会不心疼呢？她温柔地挽住Bucky的手臂，把他带进别墅，“来吧，进来吃点东西，你看起来糟透了。”

Bucky听话地跟着母亲往别墅里走，他不安地回头看了看Rumlow，那家伙早就和一位年长些的欧米茄热火朝天地聊上了，根本没把他放在眼里。

“那个混蛋。”Bucky嘀咕，Winnifred不满地捏了捏他的胳膊：“James Buchanan Barnes，在我的屋檐下不许你出口成脏。”

“是的，妈妈。”Bucky心虚地回答，他进了大厅，从室外到室内，他眼前发花，一时看不清屋里的来客，过了好几秒钟，Bucky的眼睛才再次聚焦，然后他就看到了Steve，一手拿着一瓶啤酒，另一只手插在长裤口袋里，严肃地望着他。

Steve，Bucky的准前夫Steve，最初认识时，每次看到他，Bucky的脑袋里都不自觉地循环播放星条旗之歌。这不能怪他，Steve不笑的时候看起来实在太过严肃，正气凛然，差点让Bucky不敢和他调情。可当他笑起来时，特别是当他为了Bucky微笑时，嘴角弯起的弧度和眼角的笑纹又让Bucky那么着迷。Bucky吸了吸鼻子，他把一切都搞砸了，也许Steve再也不会那样对他笑了。Steve显然是来参加Winnifred的生日会的，Bucky毫不奇怪母亲邀请了他，这事儿半年多前就开始筹划了，那时候他和Steve之间还没有这么多问题。眼下Steve穿着一件没有花纹的淡蓝色衬衫，罩灰色西装外套，没有打领带，也没有刮胡子。他穿蓝色真是好看极了，胡子也特别性感，Bucky分心想，又在心中谴责自己在这个关头居然还会见色起意：“嗨，Steve。”他涩声说，Steve点了点头：“Bucky。”他轻声说，“能和你谈谈吗？”

他们已经好几个礼拜没有见面了，Steve看上去并不太好，但远没有Bucky这么狼狈。Bucky环顾四周，母亲在招呼其他客人，他没有理由拒绝Steve，更不想在母亲的生日会上让她难堪，“到书房去。”他小声说，转头往父亲George的书房走。他不知道该和Steve说什么，但总比在众人面前大眼瞪小眼、制造出更多丑闻要来得好。他们走进了书房，Steve在他身后把门关上，关门的瞬间他把Bucky抱进怀里，脸埋进他颈侧：“我很想你。”

操啊，Bucky虚弱地想，Steve这是作弊。他的背紧贴着Steve的胸口，Steve的身体是那么暖和，仿佛一个人工暖炉，他的气味温馨怡人，远不像Rumlow那么有侵略性。Bucky很想让自己暂时沉醉在Steve的拥抱中，忘记他们之间一切的不愉快，但他做不到。他想起了昨天晚上的那个阿尔法，对方的手指印还留在他腰上、屁股上，他不能当一切都没发生过。他咳嗽了一声，轻轻用手肘把Steve顶开，转身拉开了两个人之间的距离：“听着，Steve，昨天……”

“昨天……”Steve忽然不敢看Bucky的眼睛，他的脸一下子变得通红，低头看着脚下的地毯，仿佛那块波斯地毯的花纹中包含了一个天大的宝藏。

Bucky狐疑地看着Steve，他可从来没见过Steve这么害羞的模样：“昨天是你？”他恍然大悟，Steve脸上红得要滴血了：“对不起，Bucky，我知道你喝醉了，没有判断力，这和强奸没有分别，但我实在是太想你了……我……我可能失控了，我弄伤你了吗？”

Bucky的心扑通一声掉回肚子里，就算是他酒后乱性，好歹是和Steve乱性，也许那就不算数。他瞟了一眼Steve涨得通红的脸，想起昨天晚上那场堪称粗野的性爱以及前所未有的快感，他暂时顾不上酒后与准前夫上床、又被前未婚夫听了壁角这件事有多么糟糕，知道对方确实是Steve的瞬间，Bucky没有那么难过了，虽然他们之间的局势还是不妙，但好歹他没有犯下不可挽回的错误。他不安地踢了踢那块Steve盯着不放的地毯：“也……也没有……”他的屁股很疼，身上有好几处淤青，但这些很快就会好的，在Bucky看来根本不值一提。他可是上过前线、被炸翻过的退伍老兵不是吗？他有些结巴地打量着Steve，Steve现在看起来没那么窘迫了：“那……你为什么没有留下来？”

“我知道那确实很混蛋，”Steve叹了一口气，“我就像一个懦夫一样逃跑了，甚至没有好好照顾你。”

“那确实很糟糕。”Bucky回答，害得自己担惊受怕，差点毁了妈妈的生日。

“我很抱歉，Bucky，我想我还没准备好。”Steve哭丧着脸，Bucky最见不得他这幅模样，阿尔法的肩膀耷拉着，脸上的表情就像有人告诉他全世界的小狗崽小猫咪都消失不见了，“你不能突然离开我几个星期，还指望我当做什么事情都没有发生。我是说，你为什么想要和我离婚？”

为什么？Bucky苦涩地想，因为你心里爱着其他人啊，你这个甜蜜的骗子。他靠上了Steve的肩膀，吸了吸鼻子，为自己的丢脸模样羞愧万分，“我们能先别说这个吗？今天是妈妈的生日，我不想给大家添麻烦。”

Steve还没有来得及回答呢，Rumlow从书房角落被他们忽视的那张宽大的沙发后探出了头：“是啊，你们俩能到别的地方去谈情说爱吗？”他愤愤不平地说，一只涂着鲜红色指甲油的手从沙发后把他的领带拉住，Rumlow又消失在沙发后，他那过于强势的信息素气味铺天盖地般炸裂，混合着成熟欧米茄的甜腻味道。

“操你，Brock，你不能在我爸爸的书房里和人胡搞！”Bucky气疯了，沙发后竖起一根中指算是回答，Bucky黑着脸冲出书房，在心中提醒自己要告诉爸爸烧掉那个倒霉的沙发。Steve也只好无辜地离开，还非常绅士地替Rumlow把书房反锁。Bucky走回了宴会厅，远远就看到母亲与父亲在舞池中心面对彼此微笑。悠扬的音乐声响起，老Barnes牵起妻子的手放到唇边轻轻一吻，搂着她随着音乐轻轻舞动。Winnifred的脸上露出了甜蜜的微笑，那一刻岁月的痕迹远去了，她看起来像是个情窦初开的十六岁少女。老夫妻相拥而舞，两人之间甜蜜的气氛感染了整个舞厅，Steve转头看Bucky，对他伸出了手：“Barnes-Rogers先生，我能有幸和你跳一支舞吗？”

Bucky看着他的准前夫，柔和的灯光下Steve的脸颊显得如此英俊，形状完美的颧骨和红润的嘴唇让Bucky分神了，他稀里糊涂地握住了Steve的手，在父母喜悦的目光注视下，与Steve走下了舞池。一切仿佛回到了他们婚礼的那一天，他与Steve相拥，在轻柔的音乐中在海滩边慢舞。他们旋转，旋转，旋转，海浪声绵长到仿佛没有尽头。Bucky一直以为那一天的幸福过载不过是他今后幸福快乐每一天的开始。乐曲悠扬，婉转的女声对爱人倾诉心声，Winnifred和丈夫停下舞步，面带微笑地看着儿子与Steve共舞。

Kiss me once, then kiss me twice  
Then kiss me once again  
It's been a long, long time  
Haven't felt like this, my dear  
Since I can't remember when  
It's been a long, long time  
You'll never know how many dreams  
I've dreamed about you  
Or just how empty they all seemed without you  
So kiss me once, then kiss me twice  
Then kiss me once again  
It's been a long, long time

Steve随着乐曲探头亲吻Bucky，Bucky没有躲闪，他们在父母家，周围都是亲戚朋友，他不想让Steve或是自己的父母难堪。可他真的能拒绝Steve的吻吗？他的气味是那样舒适宜人，抱着Bucky身体的手臂是那样谨慎，他小心地挪着步子，生怕不会跳舞的自己会踩到Bucky的脚，即使Bucky要和他离婚，他仍然这样温柔地对待他。Steve的嘴唇轻轻碰过Bucky的，马上就分开了，他的脸又红了，似乎想起了昨晚的疯狂，不自在地将自己与Bucky之间的距离拉开了一些：”对不起。”他小声在Bucky耳边嘀咕，灼热的气息烧得Bucky心尖发痒。

舞池外，Rumlow从书房走出来，随手整理好自己被弄乱的领带，抹掉下巴上的口红印，盯着舞池中间他的漂亮男孩儿和那个傻大个儿共舞，心中想这对儿蠢蛋怎么能惹出这么多麻烦？他低头看了看自己的手机，专门曝光曼哈顿名流丑闻的博客上赫然挂着他与Bucky今早离开公寓的照片，照片中他正在Bucky耳边低语，Bucky神色恍然，衣衫不整，脸色憔悴，看起来真是十足暧昧，配上狗仔耸人听闻的“上东城小王子Barnes夜店销魂，怒睡前未婚夫”的标题，杀伤力堪比卡特里娜飓风。Rumlow心中暗叫不妙，转头抱住那位刚与自己一番缠绵、名字都没记熟的欧米茄：“美人儿，想不想去欧洲玩几天？”识时务者为俊杰，他与傻大个儿Rogers之间还有一些私人恩怨没有算清，新仇旧恨，就算是天不怕地不怕的Rumlow也认为还是走为上策，谁叫他们之间夹着的那位“上东城小王子”是他的漂亮男孩儿呢？


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫心很累，史蒂夫不说

乐队换了个曲子，巴基松开了搭在史蒂夫身上的手，有些不自在地退后了一步，史蒂夫的气息太浓郁了，他有点受不了。他扯开领口，松了松领带的结，离开了舞厅。史蒂夫有些犹豫，不知道是不是该跟上他，他看到巴基走出了大厅，似乎是往海滩的方向去了，到底还是有点不放心，于是也跟了过去。现在已经是黄昏了，私人海滩边空落落的，太阳融进海水，将整片海域都染成了金色。巴基踢掉皮鞋和袜子，脱掉了西装外套，把领带随手扔到一边，踩着海水一路往前走。海水有点凉，但他却觉得很惬意，任海水没过自己的膝盖，他有点想游泳。史蒂夫的气息弄得他脑袋里晕乎乎的，他想清醒一下，结果他刚走出了一步，就听到身后啪嗒啪嗒的水声，好像一只海豚在拍打浪花，巴基回头看，就看到他的准前夫史蒂夫气势汹汹地扑上来，死命把他按进自己怀里。

巴基本能地想要躲闪，结果失去了平衡，狼狈万分地跌进了海水中，呛了好几口，史蒂夫从后面锁住他不放：“巴基，有话好好说，别做这种傻事！”

“操……”巴基气急了，“你想要淹死我吗？快点放手！”

两个人没入海水中，沉浮了好几次，巴基一口咬住史蒂夫紧紧搂着自己的手臂，史蒂夫吃痛松手，他才趁机把史蒂夫推开，筋疲力竭地爬到海滩边。他浑身湿透了，头发里都是沙子，吐出了一大口海水，回头看到史蒂夫又要扑过来，气得跳起来对史蒂夫摆出防备的姿势：“你再过来我真的要揍你了！”

“巴基……”史蒂夫也湿透了，薄衬衫下鼓胀的肌肉实在令人分神，他的头发还在滴水，可怜巴巴地看着巴基，“你为什么想不开……？”

“你说什么？”巴基莫名其妙地看着史蒂夫，忽然恍然大悟，“天啊，不，我可没想跳海自杀！”他又好气又好笑地指了指自己脱到一边的衣服，“拜托，史蒂夫，我怎么会在妈妈生日这天做这种蠢事？你见过谁自杀还先把衣服脱下来的？”

史蒂夫这才感觉到手腕上被巴基咬过的地方一阵刺痛，他低头看自己的手腕，巴基是真急了，给他留下了一圈整齐的小牙印，其中几个还在渗血。巴基没意识到自己下嘴有多狠，忽然发现他把史蒂夫咬出了血，有点心虚地走过来拉住了史蒂夫的手：“嘿，抱歉，我不是故意吓你的，我只是想游泳。”

“对不起，我以为昨天晚上……”史蒂夫看了看巴基的脸色，明智地闭上嘴巴，为了不让两个人之间显得太过尴尬，史蒂夫决定要转移巴基的注意力，其实他的手腕没有那么疼，他可是个皮糙肉厚的阿尔法，就连中弹都不会动动眉头，但史蒂夫狡猾地叫起痛来，把自己渗血的手腕在巴基眼前晃来晃去：“我觉得我需要包扎。”

巴基打了个喷嚏，他浑身湿透了，狼狈万分，又气又恨地看着同样落汤鸡似的史蒂夫，不晓得妈妈的别墅里还有没有自己的替换衣服。看到史蒂夫流血的手腕，他又心软了，责怪自己不该下嘴那么狠：“走吧。”他闷声说，捡起自己的西装和皮鞋，沿着小路绕到别墅后门，悄悄溜进二楼自己的房间，两个人在地板上留下了一串可疑的水渍。史蒂夫老老实实地跟着巴基，巴基熟门熟路绕进自己的房间，欣慰地发现衣柜里的衣服都是老样子，他脱掉了身上湿透了的衬衫和裤子，把它们扔进浴室，打开了花洒，史蒂夫还在杵在浴室外，浑身都在滴水，不自在地看着自己的鞋。巴基叹了口气，探出半边身体望着这位准前夫：“你想在那儿站多久？快点过来。”

史蒂夫抬眼看自己的欧米茄，巴基一丝不挂，坦然站到花洒下，惬意地任热水冲去身上的沙土。史蒂夫没法不去看他的身体，水雾氤氲中他依然能看到巴基腰背后自己留下来的指痕，那一片片青紫色实在太过显眼了，天晓得他昨晚用了多大的力气。他们结婚两年了，也不是没有一起洗过澡，但史蒂夫忽然觉得十分腼腆，他别别扭扭地脱掉了自己身上的湿衣服，把它们叠好，这才加入了巴基。巴基回头看了他一眼，随手抹掉脸上的热水，把头发抹到耳后，示意史蒂夫可以和他一起使用花洒。浴室不大，史蒂夫是个大块头，巴基也是个远超普通欧米茄的高个子，两个人挤在花洒下，不免擦碰到彼此的身体。热水流过巴基颈侧早已痊愈的、属于史蒂夫的咬痕，让那块敏感的腺体变得红红的，非常显眼。史蒂夫忍不住伸出手之去抚摸那块皮肤，巴基的身体猛然缩了一下，瞪着史蒂夫，气鼓鼓地说：“想都别想，我可不会在妈妈的屋檐下和你胡搞。”

“不，我不是……”史蒂夫涨红了脸，可要说他对巴基没有欲望，那可实在是撒谎，他不说话了，觉得自己该洗个冷水澡。巴基的脸也变得红扑扑的，这可真糟糕，他想，自己明明是下了决心要离婚的，怎么会变成和史蒂夫一起洗澡的可怕局面？他抓起一块毛巾挡住自己明显因为阿尔法动情的气味而抬头的下身，溜出了浴室，快速擦干身上的水珠，换了一身衣服。等他穿戴整齐后史蒂夫也走出了浴室，他用湿衣服挡着自己的勃起，肩膀上因为冷水而起了一层鸡皮疙瘩：“抱歉，巴基，能给我找身衣服吗？”

巴基丢给他一件自己的衬衫和长裤，衣服套在阿尔法身上勉强还算合体，总比光着屁股好得多。现在两个人面面相觑，气氛又变得尴尬起来。巴基坐到自己的床上，低头玩手指，经过刚才那场闹剧，他可没力气回到楼下的宴会上去了。史蒂夫挨着他坐下，握住了他的手：“巴基，和我说说话。”

巴基没出声，他不知道该说什么，史蒂夫手上还带着婚戒，他的那枚却摘下来了，留在了公寓里。史蒂夫握着他的手，五指插进他指缝中，松松并拢，没有半点儿强迫的意味。他们就那么沉默地坐了一会儿，史蒂夫再次开口了：“巴基。”

巴基知道他要说什么，他想要问自己为什么执意要离婚，他偏头去看史蒂夫的眼睛，史蒂夫的眼睛蓝得那么纯粹，与他们初次见面那天一模一样。巴基又低下了头，把自己的手从史蒂夫温暖的手掌中抽离，倒进了柔软的床铺：“你还记得我们第一次见面的那天吗？我是说，在史塔克工业的慈善晚会上？”

史蒂夫欲言又止，巴基没有看到他脸上的神色，自顾自地说：“我那时候看到你的第一个想法是，天啊，这家伙真辣。我想和你说话，想认识你，想要你的电话号码。我从来没有过这么强烈的感觉，好像我已经认识了你一辈子，如果我不抓住你，你就要溜走了。”

史蒂夫当然记得那一天，虽然他很想告诉巴基那并不是他们第一次见面，但现在不是说这些的时候。他也躺下了，与巴基肩并肩：“我记得，巴基，那天你说过的每一句话我都记得。”

他怎么会忘记那个美好的傍晚呢？他受邀作为退伍军人事务部的代表参加由史塔克工业举办的慈善酒会，巴基是那个项目的负责人之一，他们两个就在酒会上见面了。那天巴基穿了一套淡蓝色的休闲款西装，配上雪白的衬衫，西装的颜色恰到好处地衬托了他漂亮的蓝眼睛。那会儿巴基的头发比现在长一点儿，但他不太喜欢抹太多发胶，于是有几丝碎发顽皮地滑落到前额，害得他时不时得抬手把它们别回耳后。当史蒂夫的目光落到他身上时，他正在和一个黑头发的阿尔法——后来史蒂夫知道了那就是朗姆洛——聊天，他们站得很近，朗姆洛还从他手里喝香槟，害得史蒂夫以为他们那时候在约会。结果巴基望向了他，他看了史蒂夫一眼，蓝眼睛从史蒂夫身上飘过，嘴角微微翘起，露出了一个礼貌的微笑。朗姆洛凑到他耳边说了什么，一边不怀好意地看着史蒂夫的方向，眉毛上挑，就差没露出獠牙以示威胁。史蒂夫觉得有点窘，想要转身离开，可巴基却朝着他的方向笔直走过来，大大方方地对他伸出了手：“嗨，我是巴基，巴基 巴恩斯。”

“史蒂夫，”史蒂夫欣喜若狂，握住巴基温暖的手掌，“史蒂夫 罗杰斯，很高兴认识你。”

巴基回头对朗姆洛挤眉弄眼，朗姆洛转头就去和别人调情了，史蒂夫皱着眉毛：“那位是？”

“谁也不是，”巴基对他笑，“听说你为退伍军人事务部工作？”

事后想起，巴基的搭讪实在不算高明，但史蒂夫自己也不是这方面的专家，那个晚上他们聊得很开心，酒会结束后还一起散了一会儿步，最后史蒂夫非常绅士地为巴基叫了一辆出租车，“我能再见到你吗？”巴基上车后史蒂夫低头对他说，巴基露出一个快活的笑容，塞给他一张自己的名片，而那就是他们之间所有一切的开始。

巴基看着房间里的天花板，史蒂夫的气息闻起来忽然十分甜蜜，他想他一定是想起了他们刚认识的那段时候，看来史蒂夫也不是一点儿都不爱他：“你一定觉得我太……突兀了，对吗？一头陷进去，我们发展得那么快，大家都那么说，可是我却一点儿都没意识到。”

他们发展得很快吗？史蒂夫考虑了片刻，确实，那场晚会过后不到一个月他们就订婚了，订婚闹得沸沸扬扬，差点了演变成曼哈顿社交界一大丑闻。他的生活一下子被巴基占满了，无时无刻身后都跟着一群狗仔队，拍他去健身房、去超市，就差没闯进他的单身公寓，来一场二十四小时直播了。巴基继续说：“我没想到会被拍到那张照片，史蒂夫，真的。我不是故意要逼你和我订婚的。”

史蒂夫似乎有些明白巴基的想法了，那天晚上巴基来史蒂夫的公寓与他见面，起先他们玩了一会儿电子游戏，史蒂夫在战场上很有一套，功勋显著，但到了游戏里他却差劲的一塌糊涂，被巴基连败五局，不过他一点儿不介意，每次巴基胜利后大呼小叫、眼睛闪闪发亮地大笑的模样值得他再输上十次。那天的晚餐是披萨，两个年轻人坐在地板上争夺最后一块芝士披萨，最终史蒂夫让巴基占先。巴基得意洋洋地把披萨塞进嘴里，史蒂夫还压在他身上呢，他看着巴基的笑容，忽然想亲吻他，哪怕他嘴角还沾着橄榄油和奶酪。巴基察觉到了阿尔法气息中的欲望，他的脸红了，意识到自己现在的模样太不得体了，他一定是毁了他们之间罗曼蒂克的可能性，他穿着廉价的衬衫，和史蒂夫玩电子游戏，还和他抢披萨，他表现得像史蒂夫的朋友，而不是他的恋人。他讪讪地放下手里还没吃完的那块披萨，史蒂夫坐起来，拿过一块餐巾替他擦掉嘴角的油污。巴基的脸还是红红的，他站起来，借口要透透风，走到史蒂夫的阳台上，好让包裹着自己的、来自史蒂夫的浓密阿尔法气息挥散。他没想到史蒂夫会跟出来，从背后抱住他，与他接吻。史蒂夫的吻很笨拙，但他吻得那么认真，巴基一下子就陷了进去，完全忘记了任何界线与防范，于是第二天他们的照片就上了各类八卦媒体的头版头条。上东城的名流悔婚并不是什么新奇事儿，但巴基可不是普通的名流，他过去的履历干净得像一张白纸，又是战争英雄，小报记者们抓住他这一点“污点”大书特书，一时舆论纷纷，巴恩斯家族旗下的股票都跟着跌了又跌。订婚是巴恩斯家的公关策略，巴基本来没指望史蒂夫会同意：他们认识不到一个月，史蒂夫平时连他的手都不肯拉，那个吻在巴基看来都是奇迹中的奇迹了，可史蒂夫却毫不犹豫地同意发布订婚消息，并和巴基来到汉普顿庄园拍摄了那组照片，用来刊登在纽约时报上。

那天的气氛非常尴尬，巴基能看出史蒂夫浑身不自在，任公关和造型师们给他搭配服侍、化妆做造型，他对着一大堆叫不出名字粉罐和看起来比他的机车贷款还昂贵的衣服大皱眉头，坚持穿自己的衣服就好。摄影师吹着口哨，说他就算穿着超市买来的便宜货，依然能迷倒一片观众。巴基同情地把史蒂夫从摄影师和化妆师的包围中救出来，拉着他到林荫下，打算带他去马廊看他爸爸的冠军马“火星”。

“我觉得我就像个马戏团里的猴子。”史蒂夫小声抱怨，不过他紧拉着巴基的手，巴基低下头，“抱歉，你不该承受这些。”

“别道歉，”史蒂夫轻轻叹息，握紧了巴基的手，停下脚步，把他的手放到自己胸前，“这和你没关系，巴基，我只是不太习惯这些……宣传，但如果忍受这些意味着能和你在一起，我想我很乐意。”

巴基笑了，他怎么会觉得史蒂夫是个老实得连调情都不会的阿尔法呢？看他的情话说得多么流畅自然，而他本人还浑然不觉自己说出了多么甜蜜的话，仍一脸惶然、小心翼翼地看着巴基。巴基靠向史蒂夫，碰了碰他的肩膀：“好啦，大情圣，走吧，去看‘火星’，她是个好女孩儿，你一定会喜欢她。”

史蒂夫也笑了，两个人手牵手沿着林荫大道走向马廊，而摄影社就躲在树后，抓拍了这张照片，登上了纽约日报第六版的黄金版面。

时间倒回现在，巴基颓然望着天花板：“我早该知道我没有那么幸运。你是被迫和我一起演这场马戏的。史蒂夫，那时候我不知道你喜欢别人，如果我知道的话，我一定不会同意公关的主意。股票要跌就跌吧，丑闻也总有消散的一天，我却把我们俩都困在这场婚姻里了。”

史蒂夫有点茫然：“我喜欢别人？巴基，你这是什么意思？”

巴基抿了抿嘴，他不想表现得太过嫉妒，也不想让史蒂夫看到他伤心欲绝的模样。史蒂夫这样善良，要是知道巴基有多么难过，一定会牺牲自己的感情，守在这段毫无指望的婚姻里陪伴他。

“巴基，我们该把话说清楚，我认为这其中有误会。”史蒂夫侧身看着巴基的脸，“你到底是什么意思？”他的阿尔法气息变得浓郁了，巴基从中感受到了一点点强势的主导，但并没有威胁的意味，史蒂夫闻起来还是温暖包容的。他回避了史蒂夫灼热的视线，他（托史蒂夫的福）泡过了海水却仍然没有彻底死机的手机不合时宜地炸响，两个人都被铃声吓了一跳，巴基说了声抱歉，翻身抓过自己的手机，想把那玩意彻底砸烂，可电话是他妈妈打来的，他这才想起楼下还有派对，满是他父母那些有头脸的至交好友。巴基接起了电话，也许是因为进了海水的关系，他听不清温妮的声音，巴基索性把电话挂了，走下楼，史蒂夫也紧随其后。温妮站在楼梯边，至少这个角落还算僻静，没有太多客人，她一脸责怪地看着史蒂夫和巴基——他们刚洗过澡，显然换过衣服，躲在巴基的房间里这时候才下来，看起来实在非常可疑。

“詹姆斯 巴恩斯……”温妮揽住儿子的手臂，语带责备地叫了他的全名，随即无可奈何地叹了口气，替他把衬衫领口弄平整，史蒂夫脸红了：“我们没有……”

巴基回头给了他一个“拜托闭嘴”的眼神，史蒂夫也只好讪讪住口，这时候他看到他与巴基共同的朋友山姆朝他们走来，边看着自己的手机，便狐疑地打量他们俩。史蒂夫走向山姆与他打招呼，山姆与史蒂夫和巴基的世界都有一点儿微妙的交集，他是史蒂夫的战友，而他父亲曾是华盛顿特区一带最有威望的建筑承包商，和巴恩斯家有不少生意往来，有这两重关系，他当然受邀参加了温妮的生日派对。

“伙计，你还好吗？”史蒂夫看到老朋友，不由得放松了一些，山姆不买账，双手插进怀里，瞪着史蒂夫和随温妮远去的巴基：“你们俩到底在搞什么？”

“嗯？”史蒂夫有些惊讶于老友的冷淡，山姆把手机里的八卦博客画面拍到他脸前，小屏幕上赫然放着朗姆洛与巴基一早离开公寓的亲密照片，朗姆洛穿着不太合体的西装，一手搭着巴基的肩膀，侧头在他耳边说着什么，而巴基则显得非常茫然，看起来就是彻夜未眠的憔悴模样。照片胜过千言万语，史蒂夫不用看那些粗俗的报道都能猜出消息的内容。他无可奈何地搓了一把脸：“老天啊……就不能让我省省心吗……？”


End file.
